


Superheroes in Disguise

by Last_Thing_I_Knew



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: "Superhero" AU, Anyways let's continue with people's weirdness later, He can teleport, I'll explain it later, Jack's an Absorber, Jack's special, M/M, Mark's a Healist/Teleportist, Mark's weird, The "heros" are called Powerlists, There's a really long explanation to this, heh, i'm actually quite proud of this, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Thing_I_Knew/pseuds/Last_Thing_I_Knew





	1. Le début

This isn’t what I wanted.

I didn’t want to be here, with these people. I didn’t ask for this.

I’m here, all because I couldn’t keep it under control, keep it hidden. Keep hidden from those around me, those who could hurt me, those who could… Kill me.

Right now I’m lost. Who am I? Where am I? What time is it? Those are all good questions.

As for who I am, my name is Sean McLoughlin, otherwise known as Jack. As to where I am, I’m at a training facility. What time is it? 11:30 AM, the second of December of 2015. 

Why am I here?, because I couldn’t handle it. Because they thought I needed help. And I suppose I did. I needed help controlling it. It’s not my fault. It just appears out of nowhere. All bright and glowy and… Green. 

I was warned of this place. My mother always threatened to send me here when I was little if I didn’t “shape” up. 

I shaped all right.

Into so many things with so many powers. I was the modern day copy cat, that was until I got caught.

I should probably get along with the story. So, I guess here goes it.


	2. The Beginning of Everything that gets Worse.

“Sean McLoughlin! Principal's office! Now!” I groan, running a hand through my hair as I gather my stuff and walk out into the hallway. 

As I get to the office, there’s Principal Coffler, leaning back in his desk chair. “We’ve talked about this Mr.McLoughlin.” He says with a sigh.

I shake my head, throwing my pack down onto the awaiting, unsuspecting chair. “It wasn’t my fault this time sir! Connor wouldn’t leave me alone! You have ta listen to m-”

“I listen to you every time Sean! Everytime I listen and you go and do the exact same thing! So what am I supposed to do? Let you off with another warning? This would make the tenth time Mr. McLoughlin, so should I?” Principal Coffler asks.

I shake my head, shuffling my feet against the mottled grey carpeted floor of his office. “No sir.” I state quietly. 

He nods and leans back in his chair. “So what do you expect me to do?” He asks me, leaning forward to lay his arms on the top of his desk, brushing away a few papers in the mist.

I think about it, quite honestly he should suspend me for doing this for the….What does this make it? Twentieth time I believe, tenth time without severe consequences. “Suspend me?” I say questionably.

Principal Coffler does that weird “rub the beard” thing before sighing and leaning forward to lay his arms on his desk. “Sean, I’m not gonna lie when I say I love you like a son. You’ve been here a, what? Two and a half years? And in that time you’ve managed to get good grades, like top notch. So what I’m going to do, since you’re “special” I’m going to recommend you to another school.”

I tune him out right about there. Another school? I had a hard enough time adjusting to this one. What does he expect me to do? Go there, make friends. Get better?

“They train kids like you, even adults to control themselves. I’ve sent others there. I think you’ll get along with them.”

“No, I won’t.” I growl, my anger finally getting the best of me for the second time today.

“Sean, listen to me-” He starts to say, sounding quite the bit concerned.

A sharp amount of pain hits me and I clutch my head in my hands. “It’s Jack! When will you people get this! I’m not Sean anymore!” I yell, causing the secretary to look into the office.

Principal Coffler stands up, holding his arms out in front of him. “Sean calm down. Please, you’re overreacting.” He states passively.

I shake my head, backing away from him. “No, no, no, no. This isn’t right.” I mutter as he steps around his desk. “Why don’t you get it!” I yell enraged as he steps closer.

“Sean, calm down. Please, you’re causing a scene.” He says as he grabs onto my shoulder. 

“I told you ta leave me alone!” I yell as I throw my arms out, causing a bright green light to flash out and throw Principal Coffler against the wall. I snap out of it when I hear his body hit the wall. “No, no, no, I didn’t mean it. Mike? Mike? Mike please?” I say remorsefully as I lift him up into my lap, crying.

“Put him down.” Someone says as they enter the office. I look up with teary wide eyes. 

“I-I- I didn’t mean ta.” I say quietly before quickly laying him to the floor and running out the other door.  Gunshots are fired at me, but I hear Mike desperately yelling at them not to shoot.

I wipe tears away from my eye as I run away from the school, my backpack thumping against my spine every time my feet hit the ground. “Guys, it’s Jack.” A couple of people mutter amongst themselves as I run past them.

I shake my head, running past them and making my way towards the small bakery café loft where I currently reside. Fire & Icing, run by a lovely couple named Matthias and Amanda,  who’re expecting their first child… Luna, they picked because of me. I had joked around with them while they were choosing baby names and they actually liked it. 

They treat me fairly well, gave me a place to stay, helped me out with staying alive; they're good people, and I really wish them no harm. Ever.

When I reach the cafe, Amanda is bringing out drinks to a group of people standing at the corner of the table closest to the counter, talking to Matthias,  who seems more than a little annoyed. “Mark, I told you, he's under control. He's fine.” Matt says annoyed as I go to walk behind the counter.

“I understand that Matt, but Mike said-” A man with bright red hair and a rugged voice starts to say, but gets interrupted by Matthias. 

“Mike placed him in our care!” He exclaims, throwing up his hands to make a point. “We treat him well and he doesn't do anything wrong.”

“Matt? Can I go up ta my room?” I ask quietly, trying not to intrude on the conversation more than I already have. 

The rugged man- Mark I think, looks at me. “You Jack?” He asks.

I look past him to look at Matthias, who simply nods before deeply sighing. “Yes, that's Jack. See normal kid.” Matt says before walking out from behind the counter. “Jack, this is Mark. A school sent him to pick you up.”

My eyes widen with realization as I step away from him in panic. “Leave me alone. I-i-it was an accident I swear!” I yell, slowly backing away from the man. 

Mark holds up his hands out in front of himself, in a way of keeping me at bay and calm enough to speak. “Jack, calm down. What was an accident? You can tell me, I won't hurt you” He says calmly.

The two men with him back away from the two of us, giving Mark and I some space. I shake my head, my headache coming back, a little bit stronger than before. “No, no. I didn't mean ta. He made me do it!” I yell as I fall back onto a table. Mark reaches out a hand to grab my shoulder to balance me when I quickly hit it away. “Don't touch me please! I can't.”

My breathing starts getting erratic,  and my vision gets blurry. “Jack. Deep breaths, listen to my voice. I'm gonna place your hand against my chest and I want you to focus on my heartbeat. Okay?” He says.

I don't realize what he's doing until it's too late and I get hit with all of his emotions. The green light flashes and Mark flies backwards into one of the bar stools at the side bar. “Mark!” One of the men that came with Mark yells. 

I look at the wall length mirror and almost cry out from fright,  my eyes have turned neon green and green smoke mixed with red is pouring off of me. I grab my head in my hands and shake my head. “No! I'm sorry I didn't mean ta do it! Mark I'm sorry!” I yell, the pain in my head getting worse.

When I look up I'm surprised to see Matthias protecting Amanda in a large bubble like shield. They look sad; and I feel horrible. I shake my head again and stand unsteady to my feet. “I'm sorry.” I whisper before dashing out the door.

“Jack come back!” I hear, who I think to be Mark yell.

His emotions and memories are flashing through my head and it's killing me. Tears start to stream down my cheeks and I scream in absolute terror as I suddenly appear seven feet away from where I was a second ago. “Teleportation and healing. Everyone was wondering if you were an Absorber.” 

I look up from where I am on my knees. Mark has his arms crossed and he looks quite smug. “it's a tricky skill. Took me forever to figure out how to do it. Kept teleporting into lakes the first few times.” He recalls as he crouches down in front of me and offers a hand. “I want to help you, that is, if you’ll let me. Please.” He says quietly and I can tell he's genuine. For once I feel safe for a split second.

I hear footsteps run up behind us and I launch myself past Mark and look across the street before suddenly teleporting there. “Jack! Stop running! Please!” Mark calls out.

I shake my head and think about it. Teleportation can’t be too hard, can it? “Mark? What’s he doing?” One of the men with Mark asks.

I look back at them from where I’ve stopped and smirk. “You’re right Mark, it’s tricky, but that’s what memories are for.” I say before I disappear and reappear at my old home. I shake my head, headache growing. “Crap, stay away!” I yell to myself. 

The pain goes away after a couple of minutes, leaving me on unsteady feet. I look around my childhood room, they never put this place back up for sale. Partially because my father built this himself and owned the property ever since he was born so no one could take it. My room hasn’t changed since I was 9, superhero sheets still covered my bed, along with the small teal bear my sister got me one day at the fair laying against the pillows.

I look around the room, making sure there’s nothing that’s going to attack me. I sigh and walk out of the bedroom door and into the stereotypical happy family hallway filled with family portraits and group pictures. 

I skip down the stair; and I don’t mean literally skipping, I mean like I skipped the stairs so I got down to the main floor faster. 

I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and a granola bar from the cabinet beside it. I quickly shove the granola down my throat and drown it with water before trying to catch my breath. I almost choke when someone- or something knocks on the front door. “Jack? Are you here?”   
“Shit!” I whisper-yell to myself as I grab a couple more water bottles from the fridge and run upstairs. 

I grab a bag from the closet and shove the water bottles in it and grabbing a few clothes I’ve left here on past visits. I freeze when I hear the front door come down with a thud “Jack! We know you’re here!” A man yells. I suspect he’s one of Mark’s friends.

I groan and pull the bag over my shoulder and throw open the window to jump out. “Felix! He’s going out the window!” The man yells to the other man, who’s somewhere else.”

“On it!” Felix- at least that’s what I’m guessing his name is, shouts back.

I step out onto the roof and almost flip my shit when an owl lands in front of me and quickly shifts back into his regular form. “Hi, I’m Felix and you keep running away from us; and we would just really like to know why.” He says while holding out his hand.

“Leave me alone!” I yell, stepping away from him. He makes a move to get closer to me but I lose my balance and start falling off the roof. 

“Felix! Don’t touch him!” Mark yells at him from below me.

Felix doesn’t listen and grabs my wrist to pull me back up, but before he does I get hit with his emotions as well and the green light comes back, only this time with purple. “Shit!” He yells as he flies backwards. 

I look at the ground quickly approaching and I can definitely say I’m panicked. “Mark!” I yell, hoping he’ll at least try to help me. 

“Think about teleporting Jack!” He yells back at me.

_ Great, I’m gonna die, he expects me ta fuckin’ teleport in mid fucking’ air. I’m dead. Wait! That guy’s a shifter! Concentrate Jack goddamnit! _

__ I go to yell back at Mark, but instead of speaking, a squawk comes out of my mouth. “Felix did you touch him!” Mark yells up at him.

I look in the window and-  _ A seagull! Really! _ I sigh and look around for my bag, that I now realize Mark picked up and threw over his shoulder. “Jack, come down, please we can do this calmly and avoid other harm.” He says, trying to tempt me down with kind words.

I squawk in his direction and fly higher up into the trees, perching on one of the higher branches before focusing on becoming something more, I don’t know useful to me.

“Crap! he changed, Felix what is he!” Mark yells as he looks up in the tree.

I knead my short claws into the tree branch I’m perched on, preparing to jump to the next tree. Felix starts laughing as I look at him and chirp angrily.  “He’s one of your kind Mark!” He says in between laughing fits.

“He’s one of my what?” Mark asks confused, tilting his head to the side, much like a long lost puppy who can’t find their owner.

I lean down and get ready to jump to the other tree before squeaking angrily when someone grabs my tail and pulls me away from the branch, holding me in midair. “He’s a squirrel.”

Mark groans and rubs a hand over his face. “Are you seriously gonna keep reminding me of the King of The Squirrels thing? I was high off of pain meds you dolt!” He yells, sounding quite the bit irritated.

I look at Felix’s hand and look at him, chirping eerily before his eyes widen. “Don’t think about it Jack. Please, don’t do it.” He says before holding me out further in front of him.

I reach up and nip his hand, causing him to let go of my tail. “Jävla fitta!” Felix yells,  _ well he’s not from America I guess _ .

I scurry across the roof, being chased by both Felix and whoever the fuckin’ ‘ell the other guy is. “Jack stop! We’re not going to hurt you!”

I jump off the roof and think about that one place. One place no one would ever find me. I mean who would ever look for me in someone else’s memories? I sort through all of Mark’s memories and finally find one place. One place that I’m guessing is his home.

I almost hit the ground before I’m suddenly in a bedroom. I look up and around before focusing on becoming me. I look around the room and it’s surprising incredibly neat. Not even a piece of clothing scattered around the room, didn’t think he’d be a neat freak.

I walk towards his closet and pull out a clean plain pale grey t shirt and a pair of cuffed jeans, hoping they’ll fit. I walk into his bathroom and quickly take a shower and pull on the clothes, happy that they fit. I walk out of the second door in the bathroom that leads out into the hall. Photographs are scattered around the walls and carpet coats the floor. 

I walk down the stairs and freeze when I hear something growling at me. I look to the side and see a pale golden retriever bearing it’s teeth. “Hi puppy. You’re not gonna kill me, are you?” I ask calmly, hoping not to alarm the dog.

I crouch down and hold my hand out in front of me to let the dog smell it. “C’mere honey, I promise I’m not a threat, I’m a friend. Or at least I hope I’m a friend ta you” I say quietly as she walks up to sniff it.

She sniffs a couple of times before rubbing her head against my hand and giving a sharp bark, wagging her tail. “You’re a good girl, aren’t you? What’s your name?” I ask as I pick her tag up from against her pale golden fur. “Chica, well that’s a cute name puppy.”

I stand up and click my tongue to get her to follow. “Does Mark keep any food in his house?” I ask as I open the fridge, surveying the contents, I spot a bottle of water and I go to grab it until a sharp amount of pain goes through my head causing me to crash to my knees. “Dammit!” I yell, holding my head in my hands while Chica whines and licks my arm. “Shhh, Chica, it’s okay. I’m alright, I’m sorry.” I say calmly as the pain starts getting steadily worse. 

“Chica! I’m home!” Mark yells as he enters the house. I jump to my feet, looking towards the hallway that leads to the front door.

“Shit.” I hiss out before walking towards the back door, carefully shutting it quietly behind me as I concentrate on turning into a cat. I blink and look at the window I’m by and groan, noticing I’m a giant ass fluffy grey and black cat.  _ Well, better than nothing I suppose. _

__ I pretend to clean my paw when Mark opens the door to let Chica out. Chica takes off running, not even paying attention to me. I look up at Mark, who’s staring at me. “Well hi kitty cat.” He says calmly and bends down with his arm outstretched to let me smell it. “C’mere little one.” 

_ You little shit, I’m huge and fluffy and almost bigger than half the size of your dog. _

__ I meow at him and walk up to him before rubbing my head against the palm of his hand and purring. He picks me up and pets my head. “Aren’t you a little sweetheart.” He says as I rub against his cheek while mentally cursing at myself for being completely ridiculous. 

Mark sets me down and holds up a finger. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” He leaves to go back in the house and I follow without him knowing. I jump up on the counter and watch while he pours a small bowl of milk. He picks it up and looks up to see me and jumps. “Jesus!” He places a hand over his heart and I cock my head to the side giving a ‘cat smirk’ before meowing and walking up to him, licking the milk he spilled off his shirt.

“Oh, sorry kitty.” I sit on my haunches and shrug.

The pain in my head comes back and increases, I jump down to the floor and take off up the stairs. “Kitty come back! Don’t go up there!.” 

I run up the stairs and towards Mark’s bedroom as the pain keeps increasing. I run into his open closet and hide behind a bit of clothes and change back to myself, gripping at my head. “Goddamnit.” I curse under my breath in pain.

“Kitty? Where’d you go? Please come back, I can’t have you running around my house like a little mad kitty who’s planning to take over the world.” Mark says as he walks into the bedroom.

I cover my mouth when another shot of pain rings through my head, causing me to whine. My vision starts blurring when the next round of pain comes around. 

“Chica, stay out of my closet, I’ve told you before.” Mark mutters.

I freeze when I hear the sound of a dog sniffing around. “Chica.” I hiss, “go away.”

She stops and stares at me while wagging her tail. I shake my head, but she lets out a happy bark and spins in a circle, letting her tongue loll out of her mouth happily. “Chica did you find Kit- Jack?”

I go to say something, but another shot of pain causes me to fly forward and throw my hands on the ground to keep my balance. Tears start to fall down my cheeks. “F-f-fuck.” I cough out as another shot of pain finally makes me collapse to the floor.

“Whoa Jack. Take it easy.” He says as he reaches out a hand to help me.

I flinch away, whimpering and trying to stay away from him.

_ He’s gonna take you away Jack. _

__ _ Let me in control. I’ll take care of him for you. _

__ I grab my head in my hands. “Shut up! Leave me alone! He hasn’t done anything!” I yell, loudly might I add.

“Jack? Talk to me, tell me what’s wrong.” Mark says calmly and concerned.

I shake my head and roll over, trying to keep in control.

_ Come on Jackaboi, you’re trying too hard. _

__ I carefully lift myself up to my knees and growl. “Leave. Me. Alone!” I yell and a pulse of green energy comes out of nowhere, causing Mark to fall backwards. 

I collapse back onto the floor, breathing deeply, trying to calm down so he doesn’t come back for a little while. I look over at Mark and groan when I see he’s knocked unconscious. “Fuck.” I mutter; and carefully rise to my feet, holding my hands out to my sides to help my balance.

I cautiously bend down and pull him up over my shoulders, carrying him into his bedroom and laying him on his bed, collapsing into the chair next to his bed. “Damn.” I mutter, running a hand through my hair.

I sit there for a few hours, just watching Mark sleep, creepy I know, but what else was I supposed to do? Leave a note say, “ _ oh yeah, sorry, kinda got mad at the voice in my head and caused a giant pulse of energy ta knock you fuckin’ unconscious? _ ” Yeah right.

He starts to shift around at roughly 5 o’clock in the afternoon before he finally wakes up at six and just stares at me momentarily. “You’re staring at me.” He says simply, voice rough with sleep.

I nod, shrugging. “Was afraid you weren’t gonna wake up.” I say, toying with the edge of the shirt I’m wearing. 

He nods slowly before holding up a hand and bobbing his head slightly. “You’re not running away.” He inquires as he throws his legs over the side of his bed, laying his feet flat on the floor.

I shrug, “I have no reason ta at the moment.” I state, giving him a look.

“You’re wearing my clothes.” He says, well more like asked; but it seemed more like a statement to me.

I nod. “I took a shower before you got here, had ta wear something.”

He nods, seemingly still not wrapping his head around the fact that I’m sitting still. “Why aren’t you running away?” He asks.

I chuckle slightly. “You act like you want me ta.” I say jokingly as I pull my leg up over my knee and rest my arm on it. “I trust you.” I state calmly.

He shakes his head and runs a hand through his mop of bright red hair in order to tame it a bit. “Why’d you run away from me earlier then?”

“Because, your friends were with you.”

“So?” He questions, staring at me, hand midway through his hair.

“So, I was terrified that your friends were going ta hurt me, for fucks sake your one friend grabbed me by the fuckin’ ta-”

“Felix.”

I shake my head. “What?”

Mark rolls his eyes, and sighs. “Felix, he’s the Shapist that you got those powers from.”

I nod. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“So.”

“So?” He asks.

I clear my throat and shift around a bit before finally settling again. “Why’d you guys show up at Matt’s place?”

“Mike asked us to come get you. To take you to Ironwall.” Mark says as he sits back down on the bed.

“Sounds like a prison.” I mutter, looking uninterested at a picture on the wall on the other side of the room.

“It is.”

My eyes widen as I panic and quickly stand. “What?!”

Mark laughs before motioning for me to sit back down. “Jack, it’s a school for us, special people with powers to learn how to control them. Mike wanted us to take you there so you wouldn’t have incidents anymore.” He says calmly.

“Why did you chase me.” I ask, hoping for an answer.

“Our boss wants you in the facility so you don’t harm anyone.” Mark says carefully, almost like he thinks I’m going to go off like a ticking timebomb.

I shake my head, standing up and starting to pace like a stressed out first time dad waiting for his kid to be born. “Listen, the incidents haven’t happened since I was 15. I’m almost 25. That’s almost a ten year difference. I’m fine!” I yell. 

“The green surrounding you says otherwise Jack.” He says calmly.

I look in the mirror on Mark’s door and sure enough green smoke is starting to circle around me and my eye have gone back to the neon green colour. “I don’t want this.” I say, dropping to my knees. Tears starting to once again pour down my cheeks.

Mark carefully gets off the bed, he walks over to me and sits down before pulling me into my chest. “C’mon Jack, you’re okay. Let it out.”

That’s when I lose it, so much had happened today and I was done, physically and emotionally. I started sobbing and I buried my face into Mark’s shirt and held on as tight as I could. “I can’t do this.” I chant over and over. All Mark replies with is. “Yes, you can.”

We stay like that for over an hour until my sobs turn into soft whimpers and quiet hiccups. Mark runs a hand down my spine in a soothing motion. “Hey, you okay?” He asks as he pulls away a bit to look at me.

I nod, hiccuping. “C’mon, it’s late. You’re tired and we both need sleep.”

He helps me up to my feet and moves over to the bed before laying down under the covers. “Well? Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna sleep?” He asks after about a minute of me staring at his back.

“I- um- what?” I say confused.

He turns around, leaning on his elbow and looks at me. “Are you or are you not going to walk around the bed and get under the covers and sleep?” He asks seriously. 

“I- uh- okay.” I say as I start to walk around the bed.

I slip under the covers and move as close to the edge of the bed as I possibly could. “What are you doing?” Mark asks.

“Giving you space.” I mutter, attempting to curl in on myself, so I give him more space than was probably needed.

I scream a little when I’m pulled back into a chest that isn’t all that soft, but slightly comforting. “Trust me, you would’ve ended up here eventually. I cuddle like a koala.” He mumbles before I hear his breathing soften and eventually small soft snores escape his lips.

  _ I’m not gonna lie, I fell asleep faster than I ever have before.  
_


	3. Ironwall.

When I wake up, Mark is no longer curled up tightly against my spine, hell he’s not even in the bed anymore. I sit up and raise my arms above my head, listening to them crack back into place, cringing when they do. “You’re up.”

I look over at the door to see Mark leaning against its frame with a bowl in his hands. “I didn’t have much food, meant to go out yesterday to get some, but then you showed up so I figured cereal would have to do. That alright?” He asks as he walks over to the bed and sets the bowl on the side table.

I shake my head, throwing the covers off my legs and sitting there on the edge of the bed. I yawn before blinking quickly to get rid of the tears that appear from doing so. “I’m not hungry.”

“When was the last time you ate?” He asks, crossing his arms and leaning on his hip.

I roll my eyes, pausing to look at the childish bowl of Froot Loops on the table. “Yesterday, at my old house. I had a granola bar. Alright Ma?” I say, adding a playful tone to my voice.

He shakes his head, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me back onto the bed. “Oooh, Mark’s getting kinky.” I say as a joke, but it causes him to growl deeper.

He grabs the bowl and carefully places it in my hands so I don’t spill it. “Eat it.” He says, motioning to the bowl.

I hold it out in front of me. “I’m not hungry Mark.” I state, clearly meaning I don’t want to eat anything.

“You are hungry.” He states, once again leaning on his hip with his arms crossed.

“No, I’m no-” My stomach rumbling cuts me off, causing him to smirk.

“See, you are, now eat while I try to find you some other clothes that’ll fit so we can go to the facility.” He says, walking away to get to his closet.

“I’m not going Mark.” I state sternly, angrily taking a bite of cereal.

He stops and turns to look at me. “Look, you’ll be fine with me. At the very least come with me to look around and meet a few of the people. I promise you won’t have to leave my side.” He bargains, throwing a couple of shirts out of the closet and onto the floor.

I groan, but sigh and nod in agreement. “Fine, I’ll go. But only for a little bit and ya better make me a cup of coffee.”

“Deal.”

I shove a mouthful of cereal into my mouth as he smirks and walks further into his closet. I hear him shuffling around as I pull my legs up onto the bed so I can sit with my legs crossed neatly over each other, carefully of course, so I don’t spill milk all over Mark’s comforter.

“I don’t know how you feel about Twenty One Pilots, but it was the only shirt I could find that seemed remotely small enough that it wouldn’t make you look like a fish in the wild ocean. If you understand what I mean; and since you found those jeans yesterday I figured you could just wear them again today, I placed a couple of other things in the bathroom so you could take a shower once you finish your cereal.” He says as he lays the shirt he was talking about next to me as I finish off my cereal.

“Thank you Mark.” I say quietly.

He nods and walks over to his dresser as I gather the shirt up in my arms and walk into his bathroom and look into the mirror after shutting the door. I looked at my eyes and for a split second; I thought they were neon green again, but I shook my head, “it was probably just my imagination.” I mutter as I strip down and turn on the shower.

I quickly wash up, using Mark’s stuff. Hopefully he won’t mind, highly doubt that he will. I climb out of the shower and quickly pulling on the clothes He gave me. I look in the mirror and look at the sides of my face and quickly decide I need to shave at some point soon.

I walk over to the door and quietly open it, the mirror on the door catching a image of Mark. Well, not just Mark, but Mark pulling his shirt on. Which was, whoa. Bad brain, don’t think that. You’re not gay.

“M-Mark?” I curse at myself inside my head for stuttering.

He turns around and finishes pulling his shirt on. “Well, that didn’t take you long; ready to go?” He asks, looking at me and smiling softly.

I nod, looking around his room that seems to have changed. “Um, did something change?” I ask; curious as to why the walls were no longer grey, but now a piercing white.

“Welcome to the dream house. Don’t know how I got stuck with it, basically it copies your “wildest dreams” and puts them inside this house. So, just a moment ago I was thinking about how this room would look with white walls and well, you see what happened.” He says as he places a hand on the wall and all of a sudden they change back to the dull grey they once were.

“Well, we’d better get going. C’mon Jackaboy.” Mark says as he bounces out of the room.

I raise my eyebrows, wondering how the hell he got so much energy. That is, until I realize that he left without me. “Shit, Mark! Wait up!” I yell as I run towards the door and bounce off the frame and down the stairs to catch up with him.

 

I don’t even realize when we get there, because it honestly looks like a regular school. Mark stands in front of the iron gates as they open up. “Welcome to Ironwall.” He says as he throws his arms out in a welcoming manner.

I chuckle softly, looking at the brick wall connected to the iron gates. “This place is beautiful.” I say as I follow him through the gate.

“Yeah, this place is. Thanks to Tyler and Phil.” Mark says, “they’re our plant techs. Phil’s a Naturalist, which means he can make plants grow, he’s also got some pretty useful potions cooking up lately. Tyler is pretty much the same thing, except he dabbles in Alchemy.” He states, making sure I know almost everything, so I can understand them better.

“Mark!”

Mark and I turn around to see the two men Mark was with when he was chasing me the other day. “Whoa, Mark you actually managed to get Jack here?!” Felix asked. Only reason I remembered his name is because he pulled my tail.

Mark nods, casually wrapping an arm around my waist, sensing my discomfort with the two of them here. “Yeah, he teleported to my house, spent the night and now we’re here. Anyway, what can I help you with.”

Felix looks at the other man before shrugging, “well we came to see if you were ready to go after Jack once again, but seeing as he’s here, there’s really no point in asking stupid questions.”

The man beside Felix rolls his eyes while sighing before holding out his hand towards me. “I’m Wade.” He says, offering a smile.

I shake my head. “I don’t think ya want me ta shake your hand.” I mumble, trying to hide behind Mark.

He shrugs uncaring. “It’s fine, my powers won’t do much good to you.” He says calmly.

I slowly reach out cautiously, prepared for the worst and shake his hand. Cringing when I get hit with the sensation of his power. “Holy shit.” I mutter as I almost double over from the sensation from his power. “What the hell kind of power is that?” I ask, dropping to my knees so I don’t have to stand up to handle it.

“Electricity. I can control electric flow; and currents. Comes in handy every once in awhile, but it probably won’t do you any good.” Wade says.

Mark chuckles softly when I look up at him. “Well, yellow suits you Jack.” He says, offering a hand to help me stand up straight.

I look at my feet and see yellow smoke surrounding me. “Does the smoke have ta appear every time?” I ask myself, which causes Mark, Felix and Wade to laugh.

“Hey.”

I turn around to see a man with black hair and black gauges in his ears, he holds up a hand in greeting. “I’m Nathan, but everyone calls me Sharp. I personally would like to get to know you first before swapping powers. Just saying, not trying to offend, but you understand where I’m coming from.” He says quickly.

I nod, holding my hands up and smiling. “Understandable Nate. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nathan is my partner, well was my partner, now he’s in training to be an officer.” Mark says as he moves up beside me.

“If you don’t mind my asking, what’s your power?” I ask, suddenly very shy.

“Well, I’m a Musicist.”

I give him a look. “A what?” I ask, cocking my head to the side in confusion, growling a bit when I hear Mark chuckle lightly behind me.

“A Musicist, basically my powers confide with music to create bursts of energy.” Nate says.

I nod slowly, acting like I understand what he’s talking about. He laughs before shaking his head and holding up his hands. “You’ll see once you get in training.” He says.

I give a warning look to Mark, who quickly drops his hand from his neck. Which leads me to believe he was doing a “cut it out” motion with his hand against his neck. “Why don’t we go talk to Mike. I’m sure he’d like to see you.” Mark says as he starts to walk off with his group of people.

I look around as they walk away, choosing to dash off to the left, away from them. I really had no urge to speak with Mike after what happened yesterday. 

I walk along a path in a group of tree, it’s quite beautiful back here. Flowers grow along the path and occasionally more paths vere off to lead to benches and what not. It’s peaceful, which is strange and not something I’m quite used to. 

Walking along the path, the further I go the more I realize it starts to look similar and that’s when I realize that I’ve been walking on a circular path and it makes me feel like a complete buffoon.

“You look lost.”

I look around, surprised to see no one around. “Lookup dummy.”

I glance upwards to see a man with pitch black hair and shit, he’s tall. “Who are you?” I ask curiously.

He jumps down, well he has help from vines, but I’m sure that still counts. He holds out his hand. “I’m Phil Lester, you must be Jack, right? They say you’re an Absorber and I just realized I held my hand out to you, is that considered stupid or?” He rambles.

I hold up my hands. “Phil calm down. Yes, I suppose I could be considered an Absorber or whatever you want ta call it.” I say calmly, as opposed to his really hyper seeming nature.

He nods, wiping his hands off on his jeans, leaving behind some dirt that he’ll probably brush off later. “Apologies, I’m normally quite shy, but I was just dealing with some  _ highly _ interesting plants and the one caused me to get quite excited. Like I said I’m Phil, my boyfriend Dan is wandering around the paths somewhere. He went off to do some watering since he’s a Marinist.”

“He’s a what?” I ask.

Phil laughs before suddenly getting very serious. “You seriously don’t know do you?” He asks to which I shake my head.

He nods and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a phone. “Alright, well. People with powers classify with different names. Like me, I’m a Naturalist. Dan is a Marinist, which is someone that controls or operates water tech. You’re what they call an Absorber.” He pauses to pull up a picture of a silhouette of a man surrounded by green. “Most Powerlists- which are what we are, people with powers have certain coloured auras. See-” He pulls up a chart and zooms in so the words are more clearly readable. “Absorbers, like you have a naturally green aura, although judging from your reading, you have a naturally brighter aura, probably just the reading being faulty, but you never know.” He says with a smile, going back to staring at his phone and continuing to explain everything.

I give him a look, almost like he’s insane, but in all reality it kinda made sense. I point to his little chart thingy. “So, you’re telling me, that every single type of Powerlist- Is that what they’re called?” I ask in confusion.

He smiles and nods, motioning for me to go on. “So what you’re saying is every type of Powerlist has their own coloured aura?” I ask, turning my head to look at him a bit from under my overgrown bangs. Okay, those really needed cut.

He chuckles, holding up his hand and summoning a vine to wrap around his wrist. “I can’t see my aura, but you probably can since you’re an Absorber.”

He’s right. I can see it, the smoke surrounding his body as he uses his power is limeish in colour. 

“So, what you’re telling me is everyone has a different colour aura?” I ask, twisting my hands in front of myself.

Phil nods, looking past me at something. “Hey Dan.” Phil says joyfully, smiling brighter than he did the past couple times he smiled.

_ Or someone.  _ I think as I turn slightly to look at the person approaching us. Dan waves and smiles at Phil before effortlessly linking their hands together. “Who’s this?” He asks, nodding towards me.

I wave. “I’m Jack, I would offer my hand, but uh-”

“Absorber right?” Dan asks, smirking and leaning his head a tad bit to the left, kind of reminding me of that one picture. I think it was a- what was it called, a meme or something. He reminded me of that dog one, what was it.  _ Dog? No, Doge? Yeah! That’s it. _

I throw my hands up, turning around. “Does everybody know?!”

“Yes, actually.” Says someone else, a familiar someone else.

I look around, seeing no one. “Phil, Dan, base wants ya back up front. Thanks for keeping him busy Phil.” 

I look back at Dan and Phil who both nod towards the shadows behind me. “I would hope you’d know my voice by now Sean.” The man says again.

A growl starts low in my throat. “That’s not my name.” I say, trying to keep my cool.

A file gets thrown at my feet as the man-Mark steps out of the shadows. “That’s not what this file says. Were you gonna tell us you killed people Sean?

The headache comes back, not as bad, but bad enough to tell it’s there. I clench my fists at my side. “Stop. Calling. Me. That.” I growl, more animalistic than the first time.

I get slammed into a tree and Mark is staring at me. “Were you going to Sean? Hmm? Were you going to tell us? Me? Hmm, talk to me?” He demands, arm pushed up against my throat.

I lift my hands up and struggle against his grasp. “Mark, let me go!” I yell, pushing against him.

He shakes his head. I try to think of a place to teleport, but his arm is slowly pushing farther against my throat, causing my breathing to slow down.  _ No. That can’t happen. _

“Mark! Stop!” Someone yells, but Mark ignores them.

My breathing slows enough that I can feel the pull. The nagging at the back of my head. The green glow comes back and I’m scared.

“Mark! Let him go! What did he do!” The voice yells again.

The headaches at full force and I’m barely keeping it contained. I brace my hands against his shoulders and he flies backwards up against the other tree. Green smoke starts gathering at my feet. I stand in a battle stance, not really thinking. 

I hear Mark groan with pain before people rush to his rescue. I shake my head and my vision suddenly clears and a couple of people are staring at me in shock. “No. no, no, no, no, no. Dammit!” I yell, turning around to punch the tree, but doing much more and breaking it in half.

I shake my head once more, trying to clear it. I grasp my head in my hands and groan. “No, not again! Stop it!” I yell, I hear people asking if I’m okay, but it just blows past me.

I start running away from Mark, away from everyone. As I’m running I bump into someone who grasps my shoulder. “Hey, watch where are you going buddy. Wouldn’t want ya gettin’ ‘urt now would we?” The man says, I don’t register anything about him, due to a sharp pain going through my head.

“I-I- I need ta get out of here.” I say, rushing past him, the pain in my head growing.

I keep running past people, some look scared, some looked damn right terrified. I finally make it to a patch of woods where I slide to my knees and cry out in pain. I hear people saying my name, but I don’t know where they’re coming from.

My vision starts clearing, but now I don’t want it to. “No! Stop!” I yell, clutching my hair in my hands. “Leave me alone! Why now!” I continue to yell. 

The pain grows significantly and I get thrown forward.

_ You didn’t think you could hide forever? Did you Sean? _

__ _ I think it’s about time for a bit of fun, don’t you? _

__ _ Maybe we should see what Mark thinks about this? Huh? _

__ I grab the grass in front of me, doing my best to keep from screaming out in pain. “Jack!? Are you okay? Oh god, Wade! Get Matthias and a couple more protectors down here!” Mark yells

I turn my head slightly to look at him, only to notice he’s reaching for my shoulder. “Mark! No!” I yell at him, throwing my hand out; causing him to go flying backwards.

I look at my hand, staring at the green smoke pouring off of it. “No.” I whisper, “this can’t happen again..” I whimper as I shakily stand to my feet.

I see Mark stand back up across the clearing, at least clearing a bit of my worry. My vision starts getting blurry again, trying to overcome me. This can’t happen. Not this time, I won’t let it.

“Jack.” 

I look to my side to see Mark once again reaching for my arm, I turn sideways to avoid it. “Stop it Mark! Just stop it!” I yell, looking at him wildly.

He shakes his head. “Jack, calm down.”

“I can’t!” I snap angrily.

He holds up his hands, holding one out behind him before lowering himself to the ground. “Talk to me. Inform me as to what is going on. Tell me how to help.” He says calmly.

I shake my head, once again grabbing it in my hands and screaming out in frustration. “Why can’t you just leave me alone! You’ve ruined everything!” I yell at myself. I drop to my knees and slam my fist on the ground, causing it to dent around my hand. “You're worthless! Pathetic! You're not safe! You break everyone!” I yell to myself.

“Jack, please tell me what’s going on.”

My head snaps up so I can look at him. “Why! Why do you care! Don’t be like everyone else! He’ll get you too!” I yell aggressively at him.

He calmly stares at me, placing his hands in his lap. “Who Jack? Tell me who?”

“Him!” I yell as another sharp burst of pain shoots through my head.

The pain starts increasing again and the voices start mingling together, creating a static sound that pierces my hearing.

_ Let me out Jack. _

__ _ Come on, I just wanna have a little fun with him. _

__ _ Come on, I bet you’d like to as well, you kn- _

__ I grab my head, shaking it and standing back up. “Shut up! Just shut up! I’m not gay! Leave me alone! Why can’t you just leave me alone! What did I ever do ta you!? You’ve hurt everyone!” I yell, the smoke coming back and surrounding my feet.

A hand hits my shoulder and I snap around to stare at Mark, tears pouring down my cheeks like a downpour in a storm. “Why won’t he just leave me alone?” I ask before collapsing to the ground in tears as the sharp pain goes away for now.

Mark follows me down, grabbing me in his arms, not letting go even when I protest and try to weakly push against him. His hand starts slowly moving up and down my back in a calming pattern, trying to soothe my sobs.

I ball his shirt up in my hands, clinging to it much like a koala would to a tree. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re fine, he’s not gonna get you.” He says quietly, slowly resting his head on top of mine.

A sharp shot of pain goes up my spine and I grab Mark’s shoulder harshly. He flinches slightly before pushing me away to look at me. “Jack? Are you okay?”

_ 10 _

I scoot away from him, kicking my feet against the ground so I can get further away from him as fast as I can manage.

_ 9 _

I quickly jump to my feet, spinning around; looking at everyone in the surrounding area. “There’s too many people.” I say, looking Mark straight in the eyes before dashing away from everyone.

_ 8… Better run faster Jack, don’t want anyone involved do we? _

__ I stumble and trip over a root, I pause for a minute, landing on my knee, I turn my head to the side slightly; listening behind me where I hear footsteps quickly catching up to me.

_ Doesn’t know when to quit does he? 7 _

__ I groan and attempt to get back to my feet, I take off down the path again, narrowly dodging a tree. I hide behind a small stack of a brick wall, bracing myself against the rough surface. I hear people talking and running past me.

_ Well, at least he’s not the brightest. 6 _

__ I look around, sighing when I see another clearing, as long as I can dodge them until the count down I should be okay… I hope. 

A searing pain makes its way up my arm, I look down at my hand to see black lines creeping up it. “Shit!” I yell, shaking my arm; knowing it won’t help anything, but trying anyway.

“Jack! Where are you?” Mark yells, concerned. I think.

I hit my head against the wall, thinking; groaning when the back of my head hits the hard material. 

How do I stop this?

_ Easy, you don’t. 5 _

__ I shake my head, this isn’t acceptable. “Oh, come on Jack, you’ve spent years controlling this, why’s this time different?” I whisper angrily to myself.

I look around, not hearing anything so I make a break to the right, heading towards another clearing. I make it to the middle where there’s a small pond. Koi swim around happily in it, unaware as to what’s about to happen. Hell, I don’t even know what’s about to happen.

  1. _Better think fast Jackaboy._



__ “Matt! I found him, get Heath and Luke over here!” Mark yells.

I turn around, staring at him wide eyed like a deer in the headlights. He walks out of the woods surrounding the clearing. “Jack, listen to me. We need you to calm down and stand still. You’re kinda glowy glowy and you’ve kinda got black things creeping up on you and we don’t know why. We’re afraid you’re gonna harm yourself.” He says quickly, getting closer and closer with every step.

_ 3, better warn him. _

__ I hold out my hand, praying that my brain won’t be stupid. I’m lucky enough since Mark goes to move forward, but is frozen in place. “Jack? What are you doing?”

I look at him, shaking my head slightly and slowly. “I can’t.” I murmur, standing with my feet together and my hands at my sides. “You’re not safe. No one is.” I say, louder so I’m sure he hears me.

“Wait, Jack. What are you talking about?”

_ 1, last warning Jack. _

__ A sharp pain overtakes my entire body and I drop to the ground faster than you can say pancake. My concentration faults and my grip on Mark loosens enough so that he can get free and run up to me. He’s way too close for comfort.

He grabs my shoulder and tries to get me to look at him, but I place my hand on his chest and push him back as fast as I can so I don’t get him hurt.

“Mark? What do we do?” I hear Matt yell.

I look to see Mark pointing towards me and yelling something, words are starting to become static and the edge of my vision’s becoming black. Mark’s making motions with his hands and a couple of people are helping Matthias put up a barrier around Mark and I. 

I start to get dizzy and end up on all fours. 

_ Stop fighting Jack, I’m doing this for your own good. _

__ I shake my head slowly. Letting my arms give way and drop completely to the ground before slowly loosing all my vision.

_ Goodnight Gracie... _


End file.
